Gobuta (Web Novel)
|-|Base= |-|Unified with Ranga= Summary Gobuta is a hobgoblin and loyal servant of Rimuru Tempest. He is also the strongest among the hobgoblins. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A Name: Gobuta Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hobgoblin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Lightning Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation | Same as before plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Intangibility, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Corrosion Inducement, Decomposition, Precognition (Can see through his enemy’s attacks, and movement, and ascertain the kind of attack being used, and predict the timing and the location of impact of the attack), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gobuta's leadership ability is abnormally high, and his individual combat ability can’t be summed up by a single word such as "genius". His command ability is completely no good, but such a thing isn’t a problem due to his excellent intuition. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Shadow Step:' The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before, the ability isn't instantaneous. *'Death Storm:' The ability which summons numerous lightning pillars along with a waterspout. *'Soaring Run:' The ability to run in the sky. *'Death Heralding Wind:' Veldora's ability that's later on inherited by Ranga and by extension Gobuta. This ability creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and by the lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Demon Wind Barrier:' The ability to clads his body with a barrier of wind with a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Stellar Wind Lord Hastur:' An ability which allows Gobuta to be able to control the weather. *'Bestow me with thy power! (Magic Wolf Summoner):' A unique skill which lets him able to unite with a wolf he summons such as Ranga. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination:' The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause it's targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause it's target to become insane and die of madness. Key: Pre-True Demon Lord United with Ranga | True Demon Lord United with Ranga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Water Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Information Analysis Users